The present invention features a construction set for allowing a user to construct a variety of different structures (e.g., buildings). The construction set comprises a plurality of beams and a plurality of columns. The columns are for orienting in a vertical direction and the beams are for orienting in a horizontal direction, wherein the beams may interlock with the columns and/or the columns may interlock with other columns to create a structure of the user's choice. The construction set further comprises a plurality of base plates attached to the columns for stabilizing the columns; and deck pieces for laying atop the beams to create a floor.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.